My Kid Brother Ponyboy
by Kylelover101
Summary: The sequal to Raising Ponyboy! Ponyboy is learning to grow-up with only Darry as his only brother. As Ponyboy grows up some more, Darry realizes that he can't mess up, becuase Soda's not hear to pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. Please will everyone pay their respects to Sodapop Patrick Curtis in the main room and give Ponyboy a big hug! **

**I got all of my reviews about Sodapop and how they hated it that I killed him. But don't worry, even though this might sound weird...Ponyboy will see Sodapop soon...(Everyone DO A TWO-BIT THINGY AND COCK YOUR EYEBROW!) **

**S:( **

**Story by: Kylelover101 **

**Beta reader by: AlexisLe97**

* * *

><p><strong>MY KID BROTHER PONYBOY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Sodapop's Funeral didn't go all that well. Everyone there, (Which consisted of the priest, Two-Bit, Dallas, Johnny, and Ponyboy and Darryl. Tim and Curly only stayed about five minutes then left) cried. Ponyboy was so shocked that his big brother was gone. He wouldn't speak or look at anyone.

Darry wasn't any much of a help. He tried to get Ponyboy to look at the guests and try to say hello, but it wasn't working. Two-Bit didn't crack any jokes, Johnnny had a lost gaze on his face, for he dind't know how to react. And Dallas Had a murdurous lok on his face.

"May Sodapop Patrick Curtis be remembered as a friend, a brother and a son..." Then the prist stopped and walked away. As everyone started to look at Sodapop before they bruied him in the ground right next to The Curtis's Parent's grave. Darry soved his hands in his pockets.

Sodapop's funeral wasn't just for him, but for Steve as well. Darry payed his respects to Steve as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Cy'a later dar'" Dallas, Two-Bit and Johnny said. I nodded them all goodbye. I guess they all didn't wanna' spend this night. I looked around for Ponyboy. I saw him still sitting outside the church under a tree that lost all of it's leaves. I walked over to him. He didn't care anymore I guess.

"Come on, Pones...let's go home." I said.

Ponyboy looked up and held my hand. At least I had ONE brother left in this world. We were walking to the truck when I noticed a black car and a man standing looking as if he were waiting for me.

"Wait here, Ponyboy." I said. I put Ponyboy in the truck.

I walked over to the man and he shook my hand. I looked at his clothing, MEGA SOC. I thought his suit and tie alone looked like they costed a fourtine. I smiled at him trying to be friendsly.

"Darryl shane Curtis?" He asked.

"That's me, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Ponyboy's social worker, I've been called by the state to address you that I'm sorry to hear about Sodapop." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you"

"That is all, have a good day." He walked to his car and left. I went over to the truck. I sighed. I looked at Ponyboy who was looking out the window. I put my hand on his head.

"How about some french fries?" I asked. "Want that?" I asked. Trying to be polite and offer somthing to my kid brother. He shook his head no. I sighed. Maybe if I gave him some space he'll feel better. That's kind of what I want. I pulled up into the drive way and helped Ponyboy out. He ran from me straight to his room. I sighed again. Of all the people, Sodapop had to go.

_(Flashback)_

"Darry! He's walking!" I shot out of m chair to where Sodapop was calling me from. I ran to Pony's room and walked in to see my little brother...Ponyboy walking.

I smiled. Sodapop was crying with joy.

"Good job, Pony!" He smiled.

_(Flashback done)_

I opened my eyes to find out it was dark outside. I must of fallen asleep. I moved over to my room and fell on my bed. I wanted to die right now. Dying...That sounds like...Fun. I rolled up in my blankets I clutched on to them tight. I really need Sodapop. Without his money he gets from the DX The roofing money is all I got! How am I gonna' suppors Pony now?

I closed my eyes. I'm just so damn tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-Bit's POV<strong>

"Hello..." I said, quietly. I looked around the Curtis home, it's quiet...too quiet. I walked around the house. I saw Pony stilling motionless at the table with his head faced down. I noticed Darry walking out of his room.

"Hi!" I smiled.

He grunted back and went to the kitchen. Things have been very...tense around here. Ponyboy doesn't smile or talk, and Darry will only grunt at ya'! Dallas hasn't been at the cooler in months and Johnny's been applying for a job.

I sat at the table with them. Darry had his head in his arms and Ponyboy stared at Darry. I heard my stomach growl.

"I'm...uh...hungry..." I chuckled. Darry didn't move and Pony went back to looking at the table. I sighed. I went to get a bowl of cereal the only thing I can make. I made a bowl for Ponyboy but he didn't touch it. I looked at the clock it was time for school for Ponyboy.

"Time for school, Pones." I smiled. "Gotta' learn, learn, learn and beat up Socs. Let's go..." I smiled.

Pony shook his head.

He got up and left the table. I looked at Darry he left and put on his uniform for work. Then he left the room and went to work.

"Did anyone even notice me?" I hollered. I sat at the couch. Well, if Pony doesn't wanna' go to school, then I'm not his parent..." I turned on Mickey. I watched about an hour of it then got up to see where Pony was. He was laying on his bed staring at the celling.

This sucks...I wanted to say.

Darry and Pony...are falling apart. Well, so are the rest of us. I sighed and went back to Mickey.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Don't worry, This story is gonna' be a long one, and Ponyboy will start to grow up! <strong>

**I want 4 or 5 reviews before continueing please! **

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. I got all of my reviews about Sodapop and how they hated it that I killed him. But don't worry, even though this might sound weird...Ponyboy will see Sodapop soon...(Everyone DO A TWO-BIT THINGY AND COCK YOUR EYEBROW!)**

**S:(**

**Story by: Kylelover101**

**Beta read by: AlexisLe97**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy's POV<p>

I looked at Darry long and hard, consentrating. Maybe he's just sad that Soda went to . I'm sad too, but...Maybe Darry just needs to see Sodapop again, maybe just once more! That's what I'll do, I'll go find Sodapop, he's gotta' be with mom and dad!

I walked out of the house and to the drive way, Darry was sleeping so I snatched the truck keys. I walked over to the orange truck. It was old and rusty. I hopped into the driver's seat and put in the keys, I've seen Darry and Soda do it loads of must be easy. I turned on the truck, it made a loud sound. I plugged my ears for a second and got used to the sound. I couldn't reach the pedals, though. I'm too short.

I tried and tried, but I didn't notice that I was already moving. I looked up and saw I was in the street.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do, shit!

"Ponyboy!" The scream broke the silence. I saw Tim Shepherd running up to me, he climbed in the truck and flicked the key.

"It's a damn good thing I caught you!" He said. "If you weren't five years old, and Darry and Soda's kid brother, I'd be beating the tar out of you!" He said.

"I'm not Soda's brother anymore...there is no Soda!" I cried desperately. He seemed to catch on.

"That's why, I was driving, I wanted to find Sodapop for Darry, so Darry could visit him..." I cried some more. I looked at had his eyes closed and he looked at the floor.

"Move over, I'll park the car again." He said.

I sniffed. All I wanted was for Darry to see Sodapop again...

I noticed Darry would leave at night more would come home from work, make a sandwich, make me something, eat his sandwich, then leave. He wouldn't come back until two or three in the morning. It was his 's when I started having nightmares again.

"Darry..." I cried. I walked out of mine and (Used to be) Soda's room. I walked to the den. As I got there,I saw Dally and Johnny crashed out on the Sofa. I sniffed. I turned to the family photos. I saw one of just Sodapop and Darry. I looked at the picture and I took it off the shelf. I moved over to the mirror and started touching my face. I wondered, how can I look like Soda? What did I do wrong to make Darry leave? I looked at the door, he wasn't back. I felt so helpless. I think, if I start to act like Soda, maybe...Darry will come home, Maybe Darry will stay.

I haven't talked to Darry in days...We don't play football much anymore. And we don't have fun anymore...What did I do wrong?

Darry's POV

"Nother' Round?" Buck asked me.

"Nah." I said. I wasn't drunk, nor sober. I missed Sodapop...so fucking bad. It can't be true.I started to tear up but whipped them out of my eyes, I have to be strong. I can't loose this battle. I started to leave when I ran into one of my old buddies.

"Darry!" He laughed. He's definitely drunk.

"Darry...whare...ave'...ooo...bean?" He said in his drunk accent.

"In La, La, Land." I said. I told him about Sodapop. He frowned.

"Sorry to hear about that...He's was a goo...boy..." He took another drink. I smiled. I loved Sodapop with all my heart. I told my buddy about all the times Sodapop and I went to the creek when we were little and caught frogs, I told him about the time we busted a neighbors window and we both had to pay for it moving grass and I told him about the school days I spent with Sodapop. I had no idea why I told him.

"He's younger, but was so damn popular," I smiled.

"Good to hear that..."He said.

"So, Paul...What's on your mind." I said. Paul cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing,...just waiting for the...next brother..." He said.

"What do you mean? You're an only child." I smiled.

"I'm waiting for your brother." He said.I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me about your other brother...what's his name...Pony?" He asked.

I gasped. P-Ponyboy? I forgot about him! It's been...so long!

"I got to go!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Paul said. "Now, I'm confused."

How long has it been, since I talked to him? How long has it been, since I heard him speak? How many days of school has he missed? Who...feeds him? I'm such a goddamn retarded guardian! I'm too busy worrying about my dead brother, when I'm not concerned about the brother that's living? Stupid!

Why am I even out? It's four in the damn morning!

"Ponyboy!" I yelled. I burst through the door I saw, laying on the ground...a tired Ponyboy, starting to wake up...

"Oh...Hi...Welcome home." He smiled at me, as if nothing happened...

"I'm H-" I said.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I Cried. "I'm home...I'm so sorry..." I held Ponyboy in my arms. I'm such a shitty brother. I'm sure he knows that too.

"I'm home...Pony...Don't' be scared anymore...I'm home..." I heard him sniff a bit and hold me as held each other. I really do suck at this. But I guess all I need right now, is Ponyboy. Even with Sodapop gone, I still have Ponyboy...I need to be with Pony.

"Welcome home...Darry." He smiled. My heart warmed up at that smile. He smiled like...Soda.

I smiled back. Thank God, he forgives me... 

* * *

><p><strong><br>Review please! Don't worry, This story is gonna' be a long one, and Ponyboy will start to grow up!**

**I want 4 or 5 reviews before continuing please!**

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. I got a review about a reader who was scared that Darry might turn abusive, well, don't worry, because Darry will never turn abusive in this story, maybe just pissed off that Ponyboy's learning some naughty words, but that's about it. I hate stories where Darry turns abusive, but I read them anyway becuase I have people who review my stories out there, who need reviews by me. **

**AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UP-DATING...I HAD SOME FRIENDS ON THE FOURTH OF JULY AND I JUST GOT BACK...SORRY! **

**Read on please! :)**

Story by: Kylelover101

Beta read by: AlexisLe97

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Act like Soda, Act like Soda. I told myself. That's all I had to do, I couldn't be Ponyboy anymore, becuase Darry needs Sodapop. More than Ponyboy.I have to act like Sodapop so Darry won't be sad anymore. I want Darry to be happy. I've learned that by acting like Sodapop always put Darry in a good mood. I've "used my head" more then ever and it pleased Darry.

I turned six a few weeks back and I've acting more mature. Except when I have nightmares. I scream bloody I go to Darry. But that's the only thing about me that stayed as "Ponyboy" . I hope Darry doesn't mind. I've been dressing like Sodapop too. I'm wearing more white or black undershirts and plaid shirts then I have ever before. And, I've been wearing Soda's old DX cap more often.

I also had Dally "toughen" me up. He taught me the in's and out's of using a blade. It would be useful for a greaser. And I learnd to grin a lot more with the help of Two-Bit. I do the "Soda grin" more often, though. Johnny and I are still best friends. That's where I'm learning about my trust and comforting from...Just like Sodapop. I told myself. Be like Soda, act like Soda, dress like Soda, eat like soda... I needed to be, a clone of Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Then Darry and the world will be happy.

"Come on' Pones." Darry smiled. I ran out of my room, in a red and black plaid shirt and white under-shirt. I smiled. I was putting on jeans that had a few holes in them, but it made me look tuff. I smiled. I'm just like Sodapop. Darry was waiting at the door for me.

"Pony, grab the list it's on the table." I found the list and handed it to Darry.

"We're going shopping?" I asked. And smiled. Just like Soda.

"Yup!" He gracked a grin. I smiled even bigger. Just like Soda.

"Well, let's go!" Darry held my hand and we left the house. I made Darry smile, started sweet talking to a few girls who thought I looked adorable and bet a mexican (behind Darry's back) that he couldn't chug a Soda. Though I won. When we headed back to the house, Darry told me that I was acting like a minature Sodapop.

I smiled. That's my Plan...to be just like Soda.

* * *

><p><strong>Dally's POV<strong>

"Now, flick." I said. Ponyboy flicked open the blade. Good boy.

"Now, twist the wrist." He twisted his wrist.

"And stab!" I commanded. Ponyboy stabbed the...pillow. feathers went everywhere, but atl east he did it correct. I smiled and patted Pony on the shoulder. He's been taking lessons from me on how to toughen up and fight. I'm glad bout' that. I wouldn't want Darry or Soda's kid brother being the chicken Curtis.

Well, to think of it, Pony's been acting a lot like Sodapop. But I guess it's normal for a kid to do that after someone died. I don't know. I took the blade away from Ponyboy. I smiled,remembering that this was the exact same blade Ponyboy brought to school on his first day. Maybe If I work hard enough, I'll make this tuff kid into a little Dally. I smiled on the thought of the 5-0 running after a clone of me and myself.

"Dallas, I'm starving!" Ponyboy whined. Aw, I would have to feed him.

"Dinner!" Darry called. My saving grace.

"Yay!" Ponyboy called. He's been eating like a horse lately. I shook my head, the Curtis brothers always ate like that. I don't know if it's a genetic thing or something, maybe they're just pigs.

I watched in horror. Seeing Ponyboy eat like...well, That! Ponyboy finished his plate in less then two seconds.

"Just like Soda..." Darry laughed. The world could use more "Sodapop's" around.

"Speaking of Soda..." Darry pulled out two Pepsi's. and Ponyboy came back running. That's one thing that's the same about Pony.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy is now six. It's been a few months after Soda's death. who thinks it's a bad idea that Pony's acting like Soda and who doesn't?<strong>

**Tell me in your reviews...and I'll give Ponyboy pie.**

**PONYBOY: I WANT PIE, I WANT PIE!**

**DARRY: TELL EM' TO REVIEW THEN**

**PONYBOY: REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I want 4 or 5 reviews before continuing please!**

-Kylelover101


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. I hope everyone loves this chapter, it took me a while to write but I thank everyone for being patient.**

Story by: Kylelover101

Beta read by: AlexisLe97 ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"I want candy!" I sang. On the other side of me was Two-Bit. He echoed me:

"I want candy!" we were singing along with the was in Soda's room. I found it really fun to do, before when Soda wasn't dead, I used to be scared of singing in front of everyone, now I'm thrilled.

"I want candy-y-y-y!" We both sang. After that Two-bit pulled up in the drive way. I hopped out of his car and ran up to find Darry.I missed him. I was coming home from school and well, I hate it. Just like soda...Be like soda. I reminded myself. Although Darry could see that my grades were D's and F's I don't think he care...but then again, I could be wrong.

"Pony..." Darry called. I knew that call, it was the call saying: "I'm going to kill you soon." I better show up anyway.

"Ponyboy, I just got a phone call from your teacher, she said that you have been not doing your work, is that true?" He asked.

I smiled a Soda smile and nodded.

Darry sighed. "Ponyboy...Please, pick up your grades."

I smiled. Not too bad. It could've been worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"Ponyboy, bedtime!" I called. It was nine-thirty and Ponyboy was to go to bed right now, but he was playing games on me. He liked doing that to avoid going to bed, like Sodapop used to do when he was a kid. Pony's actin' weird.

"Ponyboy, where are you?" I called. I heard a 'belch' come from the closet and I opened it to see Ponyboy covering his mouth.

"Found ya'!" I smiled. I picked up Ponyboy and carried him to his big bed. I tucked him in and turned on his night light. I walked over to him and took off Soda's old DX cap, he's been wearing that non-stop lately.

"Good night Ponyboy..." I said. Ponyboy smiled and snuggled under the covers. I closed the door and made my way to my bedroom, Johnny and Two-Bit and Dallas would probably be coming over later tonight, so I didn't lock the door. Plus, where's the need to? I'm probably stronger then the asshole who tries to break in the house and hurt Ponyboy or me.

I walked in my room and looked over at my dresser. I walked over there and looked at the doctor's note that was given to me on the day I found out what happened to Sodapop...

_Dear Mr. Darryl Curtis Jr._

_I'm sorry to tell you that Sodapop (Patrick) Curtis is dead. I have been your family doctor since you Darry, was two years old. I know how much Sodapop ment to you and I can't tell youhow sorry I am along with the hospital staff is to say that we couldn't save him in time. I'm very sorry._

_Please take note, that Steve Randle was also in the car with Sodapop at the time, Both have injuries that stopped the heart from pumping right and might caused brain damage. I am very sorry._

_Dr. W._

Every time I read this note given to me, I loose one reason to live, one reason to keep going and I gain one reason to die. Life's slipping away. But when I look at Ponyboy, I see...Soda. It kind of scares me actually. To know how much Soda rubbed off on Ponyboy...

I put the note back and went to bed, first night sleep in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is short, but I'll have more detail about this later. Oh and back in the 60's and 70's maybe 80's they sent you a message home telling the family about the patiennt in the hospital. And if they died, it was usually the "family Doctor" that wrote them an empathy note.<strong>

**Anyway...Review please.**

**Kylelover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. I hope everyone loves this chapter, it took me a while to write but I thank everyone for being patient.**

Story by: Kylelover101 ;D

Beta read by: AlexisLe97 ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"Darry! Pancakes!" I called. I had fixed green pancakes and bright red bacon like Soda used to, Darry is starting to let me cook food now, and that's a wonderful position to be in if I wanted to be like Sodapop. I smiled. It was a bright sunny day and it was Saturday too! Maybe Dally would like to play today, he said he'd teach me how to shoot a heater! I was excited.

"Ponyboy, you made breakfast?" Darry stood in the door way and I nodded.

Darry smiled and sat down he looked at the food and smiled. Soda...Soda...Be Soda...I told myself. Again and again. I fished up some more plates because in came Two-Bit and Johnny.

Dally couldn't teach me about the gun-er, heater. (I'm learning my "greaser" words too) But we did more tricks on the blade. We saw a car drive by, although it was a soc car (and Dally beat the crap out of them!) it was pretty nice.

"That's a tuff, car..." I said.

"Good choice of words, kid." Dally smiled. Dally took me to the DX...Where soda used to work. I smiled, I haven't been here in forever. The last time I was Steve was yelling at Sodapop for putting me on the counter next to the cash resister so he could keep an eye on me. (Actually, I was helping him pick up girls...before Darry walked in and found out what Sodapop was doing).

After that, Dally and I went to the movies. We saw a cowboy movie, those were the best kind! Especially with Paul Newman in them! And we ran into a bunch of girls, Dally tried to pick up, but they were all over me. They liked it how I "looked like Soda" and how I "acted like Soda". I loved it. I'm Soda...I finally reached to point of being Sodapop Curtis.

For dinner Darry made chicken. I did a Soda move and put in food coloring. When Darry tucked me in that night he called me Ponyboy...It made me a little upset to see that since I was acting so much like Sodapop and he didn't even call me Soda...Oh, Well. I'll try again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) Sorry this chapter was short, but I was in a bit of a hurry. still, I love reviews. <strong>

**:)**

**-Kylelover101 & ****AlexisLe97**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. I hope everyone loves this chapter, it took me a while to write but I thank everyone for being patient. Darry is gonna' notice Pony's actions, and Ponyboy doesn't like Darry's response...**

Story by: Kylelover101 ;D

Beta read by: AlexisLe97 ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Ponyboy Curtis woke up at eight in the morning. He was still a little upset that Darry didn't call him "Sodapop". But Ponyboy didn't have time to worry about that, he had to worry about what was going to happen today. Today was the big was kick off season of football, Darry had tickets and everyone was going to the football game this afternoon. After that, they would play some of their own football. It was usually fun. It wasn't in a stadium or anything fancy. It was in a special place for the greasers...the lot.

Ponyboy helped Darry with chores that morning, before sending Darry off to work. After that Ponyboy hung out with Two-Bit and Johnny. Since Ponyboy was six now, he could watch PG rated shows;stuff like _The Three Stooges_ or _I Love Lucy_. He was real excited. Ponyboy read to Dallas once- it didn't turn out too well- Ponyboy was only kidding around when he told Dallas the book was real, Dally never will find that chocolate factory... or Willy Wonka. Every time Dallas buys Laffy Taffy or Nerds, he gets pissed, because he can find the candy, but not the maker or the factory.

"And they lived Happily ever after...The End" Ponyboy finished.

"Wow..." Two-Bit said. Ponyboy fished reading Two-Bit a Mickey Mouse picture book but Two-Bit turned on the TV to Mickey and forgot all about the book. Ponyboy changed into Soda's DX shirt and cap. He also fixed into some black jeans.

"Ready everyone?" Ponyboy turned to see Darry walking in the door he had the tickets for the game. Ponyboy nodded. Everyone piled in the truck. Dallas glaring at Two-Bit for eating Laffy Taffy. Johnny and Ponyboy sat in the front with Darry and Darry cocked an eyebrow seeing what Ponyboy was wearing...Just like Soda.

**Darry's POV**

"Wait!" Dally said. Everyone but me looked at Dallas. Dallas, picked up a can of grease and started greasing Ponyboy's hair.

"What have I taught you?" Dallas growled.

"Never leave the house with my hair un-greased." Ponyboy responded radiantly.

"That's right" Dallas stated greasing Ponyboy's hair. Dallas's hands moved smoothly and softly through Ponyboy's tuff hair. Ponyboy giggled at his mistake and I pulled into a parking place.

"Now, in a nice...and quiet fashion..." Before I could finish everyone piled out, loudly. I sighed, so much for peace and quiet. I took hold of Ponyboy's hand and we all walked in the stadium. We cheered for our winning team and got kicked out, (thanks to Dallas) because someone threw a Soda cup at the Referee.

"God-damn it Dallas!" I yelled at him all the way home. Dallas didn't care but Ponyboy found it sort of funny. I took everyone home but after we arrived, everyone went their separate ways. Dallas and Johnny went around town and Two-Bit went to Bucks. I had to talk to Ponyboy about how he's been acting. I know he's been acting like Sodapop and I wanna' know why.

"Ponyboy, after your shower, I wanna' talk with you." I said sternly.

Ponyboy looked at me funny but didn't argue. That made it easier.

I sat in the arm chair waiting for Ponyboy to come over here. He stepped out of the shower, wearing a red robe and came over to me. He sat in my lap and I started:

"Ponyboy, I've noticed you're acting more mature and wise and you're using your head more then ever, and I like that" I smiled. Ponyboy flashed me a Soda smile.

"But, I've also noticed you're acting like...someone else" Ponyboy looked a little worried.

"Ponyboy, I miss Soda too...but that's no reason to act like him, I know he rubbed off on you, but what's important, is you be yourself." I think I shouldn't of said that, because Ponyboy was starting to tear up.

"You don't...like what I've been doing?" He asked heartbroken.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just, I'm curious to know why, the Ponyboy I knew, would draw pictures and read. And try his best in school and not fail on purpose." I said.  
>Ponyboy started crying.<br>"So, you don't like it...all the smiles, were fake?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"All those times, I tried to act like soda, so you wouldn't leave, all those times, I didn't want to be ME I wanted to be SODA...all those times, I did that for nothing?" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down," I said. "Pony...the reason I left all those nights, and I shouldn't of done that. The reason why I left was so I could think-"

"I was fucking scared!" I was surprised by his language.

"I was scared you'd leave me!" Ponyboy cried, "First Mom and Dad then Soda and Steve and I can't loose you!" He cried. I felt a sudden sadness go through my body.

Ponyboy got up from my lap and ran into his room.

"Shit." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) Sorry this chapter was short, but I was in a bit of a hurry. still, I love reviews. <strong>

**:)**

**-Kylelover101 & ****AlexisLe97**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. Okay, so Ponyboy didn't like it that Darry didn't notice him acting like Sodapop (well, Darry did, but he didn't in a manner Ponyboy wanted it to be) so has Ponyboy gotten a grudge against Darry? **

Story by: Kylelover101 ;D

Beta read by: AlexisLe97 ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I'm in my room, sobbing my eyes out because, well, I feel a bit betrayed that Darry didn't notice me as Sodapop like I hoped him to. I'll probably loose Darry now because I'm not Sodapop, I'm Ponyboy, he doesn't want or like Ponyboy.

I sat next to the big window it was facing out into the backyard. I thought about a lot of things, Mom and Dad. I tried to remember them. I could remember them, but faintly, I still remember the dreams I told Soda about, like seeing mom and dad. I miss them so much.

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw...a ghostly figure. To be exact, Sodapop standing with his hands in his pants pocket out in the yard. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, he was still there. I climbed out of my window, he started walking away. I ran after him, I wasn't going to loose him!

**Darry's POV**

I shouldn't of said that. I should of told Ponyboy that I still loved him and that I really cared about his feelings, but him acting like someone else wasn't right, I loved it and found it cute that he acted like Sodapop. But I felt horrible that he acted like Soda, so I wouldn't leave him like I used to when Soda died at first. I was wrong for doin' that.

I decided to call it a night, even though it was only seven-thirty.

I went in my room and went to was rank. I figured I might as well say goodnight to Ponyboy, but he wasn't in his room.

"Fuck.." I swore, before dashing out the door.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I'm running as fast as I can right now, to catch up with the ghostly figure of Sodapop Curtis. He's walking, but since he's more of a ghost, I guess, now he's faster. I followed him threw the dark and quiet streets of this town and he led me to his grave. Where he sat on the bench that was next to it, under an oak tree.

"S-Soda?" I asked.

Soda nodded.

"Why are you acting like me, Pony?" He said.

"I'm acting like you, so Darry doesn't leave!" I announced. I was scared and shocked looking at the figure of Sodapop, I haven't seen him in over five months, but he's here, sitting right next to me. I feel a warm glow from him, I think he's an angel.

"Well...Darry's right here, maybe you should act yourself..." Just then Sodapop stood up and started walking away, the warmth from him turned cold as he walked away, heading to Steve who was waiting for him. They both shook hands and started walking away.

I turned to someone shouting.

"Oh!" I said.

"Oh, my god!" It was Darry, he was hugging and holding me. I held on to him as well.

"I had a feeling you were here..." He said. "Pepsi, I'm sorry..." I've waited so long to hear him call me that.

"I shouldn't of said that," He said. He stood up. He started walking to the truck when I tugged on his shirt.

"I don't wanna' be called Pepsi-cola..." I said.

He looked baffled.

"I wanna' be called, Ponyboy..." I smiled. Darry smiled too. as he took me home. The warm feeling was walking next to me again. Soda's coming home with us this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) Sorry this chapter was short, but I was in a bit of a hurry. still, I love reviews. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!<strong>

**:)**

**-Kylelover101 & ****AlexisLe97**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Hope everyone was thrilled by my last story: Raising Ponyboy. I hope you will all love this new story: My Kid Brother Ponyboy. Okay, so We're flash-forwarding to the future, Ponyboy is now graduating High school and moving onto Collage. He's going to give a speech about someone special. Just FYIing u so u aren't confused. **

Story by: Kylelover101 ;D

Beta read by: AlexisLe97 ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV <em>ten years later...<em>**

The crowds smiled and clapped for the class of 1971 We had on our gold and silver gowns and caps I was in the fourth row of the fifth section. I can't believe today is finally here. It seems like only yesterday it was the first day of kindergarden and I brought a switch blade to school and curly and I got off scoth free, although we had the cops and firefighters at the school.

I was called up...

To give my speech.

"Fellow students, we are here today to not leave school forever, but to enter life with the knolage we've learned over the past twelve years of schooling. We've all had our rough times and have all struggled. But we've found help in classrooms and hallways from teachers and the staff." I breathed in. "We've had help from our parents...our brother and sisters...Our friends, and our wonderful PTA comitties. We shouldn't leave this school ground, thinking we'll walk out and never see each other again. We will spearate, but only for a while. We can accomplish with what we learn, for the pen is mighter then the sword. As we sit here today...We should take our knowlage, and use it, for life out there will be hard, but if we can see our goals and our dreams, we can accomplish them."

Everyone started to clap. I looked to my left. There was Darry and he almost had tears in his eyes. He was well over thirty. But he was the best brother ever. And he's standing right next to Sodapop.

"Good Job, Class of 1971!" Everyone recieved their deplomas. And in a few weeks, I would be off to Yale. I would become a doctor soon. I really wanted to see that happening.

* * *

><p>I now looked at the planes taking off and arriving. I put my luggage on the luggage boreds<p>

"FLIGHT F-8 NEW YORK, NOW BOREDING" I looked at Darry for the last time. I'll be back at around Thanksgiving. Though that would be months away, it seemed like a life time.

"You are amazing, my kid brother.." I smiled and hugged Darry.

"Thank you.." I smiled.

"No more tears...Get on your plane..." Darry patted my back.

I smiled and waved to Darry. And to Sodapop. Though, I highly doubt Darry could see him standing right to him.

"Love ya' Soda.." I said. Sodapop flashed me a smile, before dissapearing.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong> Cast:<strong>

**Ponyboy Curtis,**

**Sodapop Curtis,**

**Darry Curtis, **

**Johnny Cade, **

**Dallas Winston, **

**Two-Bit Mathews,**

**Steve Randle, **

**Mr, and Mrs, Curtis. **

* * *

><p><strong> Reviwers:<strong>

**KateCurtis **

**CarterCooper101 **

**Active Imagination **

**ILovePepsi2 **

**Aunna **

**xXDiNoRaWrXx **

**Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname **

**Diehardoutsider **

**curtisgirl49 **

**EmJIndieBaby **

**HappilyyNeverAfter (bitch)**

**AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor **

**deldara **

**Snowykittens2 **

**stuckXrunningXupXthatXhill **

**Ponyboy's Gothic Girlfriend **

**Lucy E. Curtis Simpson Griffin **

**Sassmaster626 **

**minato4ever **

**obsidianstar13 **

**Raven Skye3173 **

**snorkles101 **

**and ****ms. nick jonas **

* * *

><p>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS SEQUAL TO RAISING PONYBOY. WE'VE BEEN THREW A LOT TOGETHER, WITH THE DEATHS AND EVERYTHING. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ SOMETHING GREAT, PLEASE READ:<p>

Lost In Darkness. (Outsiders) By: Kylelover101

Thank you all!

:)

(I still accept reviews)


End file.
